Coughs and Sneezes
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: "The next time you bring an animal of any sort into this office you will be leaving permanently and so will it understood?


**Coughs and Sneezes**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:-** Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **None

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- "**The next time you bring an animal of any sort into this office you will be leaving permanently and so will it understood?

**Author's Note:- **New Tricks answer to the Pets challenge! For the purposes of this story I'm ignoring Brian's cat allergy from "Nine Lives" other than that nothing out of the ordinary just a bit of fluffy fun. Enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

"For Christ sake Sandra that's the sixth time you've sneezed in the last five minutes you'll be infecting us all with the bloody cold if you keep that up. Keep your germs to yourself haven't you ever heard the old war time saying "coughs and sneezes spread diseases?" Jack grumbled as Sandra just managed to grab a tissue in time to prevent her latest sneezing fit from spraying the whole office with bits of the bite of sandwich she'd just taken.

"I don't have a cold I've told you I was fine until I came in here this morning I think I'm allergic if to you lot." She grumbled adding the tissue to the growing number in the dustbin beside the seating area in the UCOS office which was beginning to look like an explosion in a tissue factory.

"No if it was an allergy to us it would have presented itself before now you know allergies are very interesting things you don't have to have had them all your life you can develop them but if you were going to develop one for us it'd have happened before now we've been..."

"Thanks Dr. Lane but I was joking I'm not allergic to anything except cats and it's not like there's a cat in the room it's probably just dust or something I swear since they changed the cleaners to that new contact outfit they just walk in and spray some polish around to make it seem like they've done something then leave again." Sandra continued setting aside the rest of hear sandwich as she looked at the clock and realised she was already ate for her afternoon meeting with Strickland. "I've got to go or Strickland will be spitting feathers when you finish lunch can you go back to looking through the files and see if there's something worth perusing before he decides we're not busy enough and picks a case for us and Gerry no that does not mean you can just go for whichever one looks like it will have the highest percentage of female suspects to interview."

"As if I would!" Gerry smiled waiting for her to leave and making sure she was clear vicinity of the door before looking at the others. "Right you two I'm in trouble, big trouble! I need your help!"

"Why what have you done and how much is it going to cost us?" Jack sighed setting his sandwich down and shaking his head as her and Brian watched their friend cross the office door to the rarely used walk in storage unit at the far side opening the door and lifting out a cardboard box.

"You know it's mine and Sandra's anniversary tomorrow, been together a year and all that guff well I wanted to do something special so I….."

"Aww Gerry he's so cute!" Brian said looking into the box and lifting out a tiny tabby kitten from inside as Jack's nose wrinkled in distaste. "I beg your pardon Ma'am "she" is gorgeous."

"Yeah she's sweet and all that but you heard her she's allergic to bloody cats! I only slipped her in here this morning because I picked her up on my way to work I was planning on giving her to Sandra tonight but what the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"I don't know but whatever it is don't involve me in it." Jack replied taking a further step back as Brian held the kitten out to him. "I'm not a cat person I don't like them and they don't like me so you're on your own mate."

"I can't take her much as I'd love to." Brian sighed "Scampi would have her for breakfast and Esther has put a complete ban on any more animals since the whole lizard thing when we were working that cat cast a while back."

"You said you hated cats when we were working that case!" Jack reminded him rolling his eyes and Brian shrugged.

"Yeah well a man can change his mind when confronted by a pretty lady isn't that right little one?" He said snuggling the kitten a little closer.

"Well thanks a lot you two that's very helpful I must say!" Gerry sighed trying to think of someone who would take the kitten and quickly before Sandra realised that firstly he'd forgotten that she was allergic to cats and secondly that he had brought the animal into the office which she had strictly forbidden since the last time scampi paid a visit.

"Wait a minute didn't I hear Strickland say he was looking for a present for his daughter if you call him quickly you might catch him before Sandra makes it to his office at least that way of she does find out it's here you can say it's his and she can't blow a gasket." Jack smiled watching as Gerry grabbed the phone on his desk.

"Yes sir she's had all her jabs, she's 8 weeks old I'm sure Hermione would love her…yes I'll bring her right up…yes with your secretary…ok bye." He said hanging up the phone and grinning broadly at Jack "Thanks mate I owe you one now I just need to get her up and left with Strickland's secretary while Sandra is still in her meeting with him and I'm home and dry."

Walking through the building trying not to get stopped too often by people cooing over how beautiful the kitten was Gerry made his way to Strickland's office setting the box down on the desk in front of his secretary and making his escape before Sandra could see that he was there then breathed a sigh of relief as he as he took the lift back down to their basement office congratulating himself on getting out of a potentially relationship ending hole.

"Yeah so this is the one we think we should go with." Jack said an hour later handing Sandra a thick folder as she sat down in the seating area again and glanced at it.

"Ok well if you think it's got legs lets run with it. Did the cleaners come in while I was away?"

"No why?" Gerry asked trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Just the bin's been empties."

"Yeah well we thought we should empty it in case you needed to fill it with tissues again when you came back." Brian replied stretching out a box of tissues in her direction.

"I don't think I'm going to need them, oddly enough since I came back down my sneezing seems to have cleared. It was a nightmare up at Strickland's office thought do you know what he got his daughter for her birthday?" She continued waiting for them all to give half-hearted shakes of their heads before continuing. "A kitten and it was in his bloody office, I mean who in their right minds thinks a cat is a good present I don't care if you are an 11 year old girl why would you want it?"

"No idea guvnor." Gerry replied as she walked away and he glared at Jack and Brian as they stifled giggles. Now all he had to do was think of another present and get it before their anniversary dinner in two hours and he was officially off the hook.

"Oh and Gerry?" She called sitting at her desk and waiting till he made it to the door. "I told Strickland he was under no circumstances to pay you for the cat and the next time you bring an animal of any sort into this office you will be leaving permanently and so will it understood? We'll get to what the hell you were thinking buying me a cat when you know I'm allergic later for now get back to work."

"Yes Sandra." Gerry sighed turning back toward the main office and cringing as Jack and Brian descended into laughter and he was sure he heard Sandra join in.


End file.
